Blue Eyed Princess
by MoroPinky
Summary: Clara is a young alien princess who has come to visit Bellwood and get a tour from Ben himself.However,things don't go as planned.OC


_Blue Eyed Princess_

_By: Moro_

The ship gently landed on the Earth's surface slowly. It wanted to make sure that its precious cargo didn't get hurt whatsoever. It's precious cargo was indeed royalty. As the doors to the ship opened, a green and black car pulled up close by and three figures got out. They walked closer to the ship and waited for their guest to come out.

Soon, a human like alien with snow white skin and pupil-less, light blue eyes who looked to be only a fifteen year old female stepped off the ship. She had long, light blue hair that came just past her butt and she had a big smile on her face as she walked over to her escorts, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin.

The young girl is Clara and she is indeed a lewodan. She in fact is the princess of the species' home planet. At the moment though, she was not wearing her royal robes but instead, something that fit for casual human life. She wore skinny jeans, black and white converses, a white tank top with horizontal black lines on it, and to top it off, she wore a dark blue coat over it.

"Hello Ben Tennyson and company. I'm very excited to join you all today and get a grand tour of Earth's Bellwood and learn about your customs," Clara said as she walked up to them. She smiled. "Where shall we go first?"

"Mr. Smoothie's!" Ben shouted and got back into the car. Kevin sighed and did the same as Gwen followed his lead.

"Oh!" Clara said as she also got in. "I can't wait to meet this Mr. Smoothie."

Ben chuckled as the car took off towards the road. "No. Mr. Smoothie isn't a person but a place."

"Oh!" Clara said again, this time with her face turning pink from embarrassment.

"It's okay, Clara," Gwen said to her. "It's easy to misunderstand if you're new."

Clara smiled. "Thanks. So, what are smoothies?"

"You have a lot to learn about Earth, Clara," Ben said with a laugh.

As they drove down the road, Clara noticed something in the sky through her window. She poked Ben in the shoulder and he glanced out the window. He then gasped and jumped over the seat and grabbed the wheel. Kevin shouted at him but Ben didn't stop and turned the car. Clara screamed as she saw the flaming thing in the sky come in closer faster.

Ben grinded his teeth as his hold on the wheel became tighter. Kevin suddenly slammed on breaks and pushed Ben out of the car. Gwen sighed and stayed in the car. Kevin yelled at Ben who was trying to point out the object in the sky but it was useless. Kevin was too busy yelling to him about how they all could have been killed because of Ben being reckless. Again.

Clara quickly got out of the car. "Ben!"

"Clara! Leave them alone and let them...sort..." Gwen began as she got out of the car to stop Clara but trailed off when she saw the object coming in fast, straight for them. Clara was running right at it. "Ben!"

Kevin finally stopped and turned to see the object. "You're kidding me. We got to-Ben! Where are you-Princess Clara!"

Clara stopped a few feet from the car with Ben right behind her. She held up her hand and shouted out some kind of angry cry before she began to focus on her levitation powers and used them on the object. Ben stood beside her in shock as she actually slowed down the burning object. She then finally got it to come to a complete stop and was able to set it down several yards away.

Ben quickly transformed into a water alien and shot the fire. After thirty minutes, the fire was finally put out and they finally saw what it was. Clara gasped at the sight of her destroyed aircraft and only way home. She then sighed as Ben transformed back to normal and looked at her sympathetically.

"Looks like I'm on Earth for a while," Clara said.

"That was amazing!" Ben shouted excitedly. "I didn't know you were that powerful!"

Clara smiled sheepishly. "Well, back home we used to do the same trick on meteors that were in our atmosphere. It's kind of dangerous at first but when you practice it's easy."

"How about you join Team Ben?" Ben asked.

"Team Ben?" Kevin asked with his arms crossed.

"What?" Ben asked. "It fits."

"I'd love to! But, I don't want to mess up this dynamic you three have going," Clara said.

"Don't worry," Gwen said. "It's always messed up but in a good way."

Ben smiled. "So, what do you say?"

"Sure," Clara said with a laugh and shook Ben's hand. "Sounds fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's a story for my new Ben 10 OC, Clara. I hope you liked it and if you think I should do anything else with this character, please tell me. Review and give me your comments please.<strong>


End file.
